Currently, wireless communication technology uses electromagnetic fields emitted from a terminal device to transmit information. This has higher hardware requirements for the terminal device.
For example, Bluetooth wireless transmission can be used and requires both a sending end and a receiving end to be equipped with Bluetooth communication modules. Information can then be transmitted, after a successful pairing of the communication parties.
For WIFI wireless transmission, the sending end and the receiving end are also required to be equipped with WIFI communication modules. The communication parties have to be successfully paired before information can be transmitted.